Tenfold
by El3v3n
Summary: Orihime, the Fourth Division's fukutaichou, gets called to Division Five for a special "assignment." AiHime Fanservice! Written for the "Keeping a Secret" Fan Challenge in the AiHime FC on Bleach Asylum! One-shot.


Tenfold

El3v3n

**All characters belong to Tite Kubo.**

**_Warning: This one-shot contains mature content not suitable for those not mature enough to read it!_  
**

* * *

"Unohana-taichou!" Orihime exclaimed, bowing at the waist before coming back to attention. Looking up from her charts at a patient's bedside, the gentle woman smiled toward her subordinate.

"There's no need to be so formal, fukutaichou. I'm merely a healer, not royalty," She chuckled kindly. Orihime's cheeks flushed. Having just recently been promoted, she was still stumbling in how she should behave spending so much time in the Captain's presence.

"I-I got your message and am reporting for duty." The auburn haired girl resisted the urge to salute her.

"Yes, thank you for the prompt response. A Hell Butterfly came from Division Five a few minutes ago. It seems someone there is in need of treatment." Orihime's eyes flew open wide.

"What's happened? I'll gather a team and collect the injured at once!"

"No, no," Captain Unohana laughed softly. "There is no emergency, just a request that you head over to Division Five at your earliest convenience."

"Me? Specifically?" Orihime appeared confused.

"Don't sound so surprised," The dark haired woman smiled as she leaned in to inspect the medicinal fluids. "Your healing abilities are phenomenal, Inoue-san. Word of this travels faster than you may have realized." Orihime's mouth gaped at the compliment.

"Normally," Unohana began again, pausing to check the unconscious patient's vitals. "I wouldn't patronize a non-life threatening house call, especially one requesting my best subordinate. But in respect for Aizen-taichou, who's come to our division's aid several times, I think we can make an exception. Don't you?" At the spoken name, Orihime's face became red and burning hot. Trying her best to conceal her blush, Orihime made the excuse to bow again.

"I'll go at once. Thank you, Taichou!" She turned on heel and left swiftly.

Once she exited the barracks, her fast pace slowed down considerably. After what had occurred recently, she was dreading making an appearance in Squad Five's headquarters. Picking at the front of her shihakushō, she tried to focus on anything else, but the memory of her blunder from last week blazed in her head like a wild fire.

Though the purposes of Soul Society's fourth division were primarily medicinal, they were still required to upkeep and practice combat skills in the event of an emergency where the squad would be needed. Having run into some difficulty while training with a complicated Kidō spell, she had gone to her captain for assistance, who in turn, sent her to inquire aid from an officer of Division Five, all of whom having been trained to the highest degree in the demon arts.

Needless to say, it had been both exhilarating and terrifying when Captain Aizen offered her his personal advisement.

She was surprised that he had remembered her. The young Vice-Captain had received perfect marks when she took his class in the Academy, but beyond the mumbled 'thank-yous' spoken with lowered eyes when he praised her steady hand, the two had never really conversed.

But, Captain Aizen was an incredible teacher. He had been impossibly patient with her, making no note of her nervousness even though she was a visible wreck. When she fumbled on the Kidō's incantation, or used a wrong inflection of voice, he calmly corrected her but not without an encouraging smile.

The reason for her jitters in his presence was really quite simple, and one where she was in good company. She couldn't name a single girl from her Academy days that hadn't at one time or another had a crush on Captain Sōsuke Aizen.

A school girl crush shouldn't have been enough reason to lose her head, but entertaining the close proximity of his body with hers had been…maddening. His hands had been so warm when he had used them to guide hers. And his scent – overwhelming, despite its light texture, crisp like linens that had captured the sun.

When she reproduced the Kidō on her own successfully, he had congratulated her cheerfully. She had been happy, grinning upon seeing his smile, her small hand still held in his larger palm. In a moment that could have lasted a lifetime, she caught the softness in his shielded eyes that were leaning over her. And before she could have even comprehended her next action, her lips were against his.

The encounter had been so brief it could be considered a tragedy. She had barely a memory of the feel of that beautiful mouth, the birth place to such wise and kind words. Her clearest recollection was the look on his face, filled with utter surprise and the sound of Hinamori-fukutaichou's voice when she entered the room, inquiring when her taichou wanted his evening tea. After that the rest was a blur, she had quickly excused herself, thanking him before bolting toward the door, pretending she hadn't heard when he called after her.

That had happened a week ago, but the embarrassing event plagued her mind as if it had just occurred.

What had she been thinking? More correctly, she _hadn't been_. If she had, she would have never, not in two hundred years, _kissed _Captain Aizen. Sighing deeply, she felt her feet begin to drag as she neared the Fifth's barracks.

Of course he was gentleman enough to not say anything to anyone. If he had, she would have surely heard about it by now, which meant Hinamori hadn't seen anything out of place either…

Her stomach lurched at the thought of Aizen's petite Vice-Captain. Everyone knew how deeply she cared for him, there were even rumors that the two were romantically involved and had been for some time. Who was she to come between another's affections? Even if she had acted irrationally, the whole incident made her feel wretched. She had toyed with the idea of apologizing, but didn't trust herself to be able to vocalize the words, even if she was granted an audience with him alone.

No, the only logical solution was to avoid him for all eternity or at least until the event was long forgotten. And yet, here she was, just a week later at his division's doorstep.

"Orihime!" A voice called to her dreamily. When she looked upon the young Shinigami, he suddenly straightened and rubbed the back of his head.

"I mean, Inoue-fukutaichou," He greeted her respectfully, taking in her lovely form longingly before waving her to one of the building's entrances. "I've been ordered to wait for you, if you'll please follow me." Nodding, Orihime forced a smile and prayed to any higher power listening that Captain Aizen was on an errand or busy in his office during her visit.

Walking alongside the Shinigami who hadn't introduced himself, she fiddled with her fingers, and blushed when she caught his sidelong glances a few times.

"Could you tell me more about what I am to be treating? I only brought some supplies. I was told it wasn't an emergency…" Orihime finally broke the silence, hoping to alleviate the awkwardness between them.

"You're correct," he answered as they continued walking. "It's not an emergency. You see, Aizen-taichou has a terrible headache and…" The boy trailed upon noticing Orihime had fallen dead in her steps, her face having drained of all its color. "Everything alright?"

"I-" She stuttered. "I was told to come here!" She exclaimed, panicked. His eyes widened but he quickly regained composure.

"Don't worry; you're in the right place." He said with a thumbs up, "Aizen-taichou is still working in his office, he could be seriously injured and we wouldn't be able to tear him away from his work! Come on, it's right this way." Failing to swallow the lump in her throat she obeyed, but racked her brain for any excuse to get out of this – _anything_. When they paused before a large sliding fusuma she prayed for an attack on the Seireitei, going into battle had to be preferable to this. Resisting the urge to smack his hand away, she watched her feet as the Shinigami tapped lightly on the door.

"Aizen-taichou," he spoke after knocking. "Inoue-fukutaichou has arrived."

"Oh," Aizen's baritone voice traveled through the thin papered door. "Please, see her in."

Her heart beat evermore erratically when she crossed into the threshold, the other Shinigami closing the door behind her. The office was large and nearly shrouded in darkness, save the partially blocked sunlight that shone through the drawn window shades. At the end of the room, she spied a familiar form rise from the seat at his desk. It was too dark to see his expression.

"Hello, Inoue-fuku-" Aizen began, but quickly paused when she immediately opened her bag and started rummaging around.

"I noticed it was dark in here," Orihime started talking quickly. "Your headache is likely a migraine and I have the perfect herbal remedy for that-" She stopped her frantic digging when a gentle hand fell against her shoulder. Lifting her gaze, the Captain's form towered over her. The expression gilding his attractive face was perfectly calm, his mouth pulled into a smile. Just as she was cursing herself, she noticed a sudden change in the air pressure, but couldn't quite put a finger on what the difference was.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, fukutaichou," His voice was deep and soft.

"I-uh, yes, of course!" She stumbled over her words. "I'm sorry you're feeling unwell." Orihime frowned when he chuckled lightly.

"This is rather unorthodox," he spoke mysteriously. "But would you mind if I confided something with you?" Her face twisted in confusion, earning yet another short laugh, but she nodded readily.

"I must apologize, I'm afraid I've called you here under false pretense."

"Wha-um, I mean, hm." She responded and blushed a little when he paid her an indulgent smile.

"I don't really have a headache, Inoue-san." He continued, sounding amused. Taking a moment to blink, Orihime let her breath out slowly.

"Yes, I guess I could have figured that out." Orihime responded sheepishly, looking away from him as she nervously reached to rub the back of her neck. "Aizen-taichou," she bravely found the words, looking back to his face but unable to meet his gaze. "About…I'm really-"

"I've asked you here to thank you," his sudden interjection made her mouth freeze, hanging open in astonishment. Her glossy eyes widened as she watched the elder man reach behind his head and laugh, in a manner that almost seemed…nervous.

Though probably the kindest man she'd ever met Orihime had never found Captain Aizen to be approachable as her peers did. He was so incredibly skilled in every Shinigami expertise, masterfully brilliant, and if he couldn't be any more intimidating, he was beautiful too. He'd of aided any person who asked, but even so, Orihime couldn't help but see him as a God among men. Standing before her like this, behaving in such a way, he seemed almost…human.

"I thought you would have come by again to work on your kidō last week like we discussed. When you didn't, I suppose I was compelled to resort to less than upfront means of meeting with you again, I hope you can forgive me." Coming out of her trance, the Fukutaichou appeared utterly dumbfounded.

"I don't understand how you have anything to apologize for," she began meekly, fighting back the moisture at the base of her eyes. "I'm the one that should be apologizing and I should have done so sooner. I guess I don't understand what you really have to thank me for."

"Though I'm sure you're beginning to get a taste of it yourself as a Fukutaichou," he responded softly, his chocolaty eyes warm with hers. "A Taichou's duties aren't always ones I look forward to. Other than teaching classes and enjoying the occasional cup of tea, the only thing that awaits me each day is mountains of paperwork. Last week, in particular, was full of a dreadful amount of protocol. But while drowning in parchment, the memory of the solitary evening I spent in your company brightened each one of those days, and for that," he paused to smile. "I am grateful."

Orihime blinked. That was it? He was just happy she had come and asked for advanced Kidō lessons? Did he not remember her brashly kissing him? Perhaps he had dismissed it as a simple accident. Or _maybe _it hadn't happened at all. Orihime was a rather day dreamy girl with vivid fantasies, and now she didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Quite suddenly, she was feeling rather silly and simultaneously pathetic.

"O-oh," She spoke up finally and swallowed back her thoughts. "Of course, Aizen-taichou! I…really enjoyed and appreciated you taking the time to teach me! Again, I'm the one who should be the most thankful!" Her ambient eyes were wide and exalting, a happy smile dressing her features.

"There's an adage I try to often remind my division members," he spoke to her, his deep voice just barely above a whisper. Something about the look in his eyes made her feel tingly, the presence of his form was so close she swore she could feel the heat escaping it. Only moments from being miraculously disembarrassed, she was once again wallowing in it. Her hopeless attraction to him was announcing itself with a feverous blush on her face. His cordial smile remained steady.

"A good man never lets a favor remain unreturned, and a better one returns it tenfold, if possible."

"Aizen-taichou…" Orihime managed to breath. "You don't owe me anything. You've already been so nice." Wordlessly, he responded in movement. Her disbelieving eyes registered his hand reach for her, and her skin the feather light touches on her cheek.

"I consider myself among the better ones," he uttered throatily. "Is that alright with you, Fukutaichou?" Orihime inhaled sharply, staring into the man's mouth where its cheerful smile had evaporated. For all she knew she was daydreaming again, but boldly catching his half-lidded eyes she tilted her head in a slight nod.

He descended upon her slowly, and when his lips eagerly greeted hers she melted into them. They were warm and soft, caressing the flesh against them as gently as his fingers were against her face. When they parted, Orihime expelled an unconscious whimper, her body's reaction to his abandonment. His eyes lingered on hers only for a moment before descending upon her again. It was faster this time, the Captain's mouth voracious in its hunger for hers.

Acting on instinct alone, the petite woman's body overruled the fears of her mind. With every stroke of his lips, the feel of his hands on her skin, his fingers twisting into her flowing locks of hair, she felt as if she was satiating every shy and longing gaze paid to the man she had always admired from afar. Suddenly, he shifted and she gasped at the sensation of his hands clamping firmly against her narrow waist. Seizing her parted lips, he groaned upon his first taste of the drenched cavern. His deepened kiss was thirsty but somehow patient. She could _feel_ his resisting the urge to devour her in the quiver of his tongue as it danced along with hers.

The hilt of Aizen's zanpakutō brushed against her ribcage, her own pressing into the taller man's hip and preventing both from getting closer. Just as she reached a shaky hand to his soft brown locks, her stomach tumbled when he lifted her body and moments later pinned it horizontally to a flat surface. The smooth rims of his glasses touched her nose as he continued kissing her, interlacing his fingers with hers where he had them pinned. She met his massaging tongue enthusiastically, enjoying every sensation from the taste of his mouth to the needy trembles rolling through her body that was covetous for this man's touch. That was, until a knock at the rice paper fusuma brought her hurtling back to reality.

She recoiled from his mouth in panic, and gaped when he didn't spring to attention. He remained hovering over her with an unfamiliar smirk on his face.

"What's the matter?" His baritone voice rolled against her ear. She burst into a rush of shivers when she felt him gently kiss the sensitive bell. "Is something not to your liking, _Orihime_?" He emphasized the use of her first name. As if on cue, a second knock sounded.

"Someone is at the door of your office!" She whispered urgently.

"So it seems," he answered her at a normal volume, humming merrily as he planted barely there kisses against her slender and exposed neck. Biting back a moan at the impossibly pleasurable feeling, she freed her hands from his and he allowed her to sit up. Coming to fully stand, he loomed over her and she blushed furiously upon realizing she was seated on the edge of his desk.

"Why are you not worried? The walls are thin and someone is at your door…" Her silvery eyes were wide upon his placid ones. He was studying her face longingly, moving his hand to brush a disheveled orange lock away from her face.

"I apologize if I've frightened you." He spoke evenly. "But you see - you really couldn't have grown up fast enough, Orihime. If you knew how long I've thought about that intelligent, shy and beautiful girl that would run out of my classroom before I ever had a chance to even say 'hello', I think you'd understand." Before she could even mutter a response to his surprising confession, a third knock rang.

"Aizen-taichou?" A sweet and feminine voice sounded from the other side of the wall. Orihime recognized that voice, and her gut wrenched upon visualizing the appearance of Aizen's beautiful lieutenant looking for her taichou. Imagining hurtling herself out of the third story window for an escape, she was distracted by Aizen's movement. He removed the glasses that were hindering their kissing earlier and placed them on the other end of the desk. She was stunned by the beauty of his molten brown eyes without their shields long enough for him to resume leaning over her, sending her falling back onto her forearms.

"When you first came into my office you noticed a sudden change in the surroundings, correct?" His voice was low and smooth, the same tone he had used when instructing she and the other students in her class. But the face of the kindly professor was nowhere to be found. With a half smile and a teasing gleam in his eyes, he had transformed into a different person entirely.

"Yes," she answered curtly, trying her best to focus on what he asked. "The air- no, spiritual pressure…" her eyes widened when she realized. "It's very difficult to detect but there's a reiatsu barrier around this room."

"The best ones always are," he chuckled, stealing a kiss from her cherry lips before she had time to squeak. "Difficult to detect that is. Reiatsu barrier," he repeated raspily, "very good. Do you know why they're useful?" Licking her lips, she tried not to focus on the feel of his warm breath.

"Spiritual barriers are useful in combat, when protecting oneself or another from harm," she answered as if she were taking an exam.

"Of course," Aizen answered in a low whisper, "is that all?"

"N-no," she stuttered, shivering at the feel of one of his hand's caressing her arm. "They're useful for strategy as well, b-because outside the barrier, no sound can be-" she paused and his smirk widened, "heard from inside…" Without a moment's more hesitation the beautiful man's lips were on her again. Using his weight to dominate hers, he pushed her back flush against the desk. The sound of papers scattering filled Orihime's thumping ears, only barely distracting her from the solid body pressed into her curvaceous one.

"So tense…" he murmured against her lips, allowing his long fingers to massage her rigid shoulder. "That isn't wise, no officer should be under so much stress," He rumbled near her temple, in sync with her short breaths. "Would you allow me to…relieve it for you?"

She inhaled sharply at the bold suggestion, but his face was calm in complete confidence with his words. Catching the elder man's soft and coffee colored hues, she momentarily felt like she couldn't ever deny them anything. And it wasn't just because of their beauty alone. His gaze was laden with promises of boundless pleasure if all she would do was agree to it. A breathy sigh seemed to be all the affirmation he needed because immediately he removed the Zanpakutō from her waist and followed suit with his own, setting both aside. He caught her lips in a playful kiss but the encounter was yet again interrupted by another knock at his door.

"Aizen-taichou? Are you in there? I've brought your favorite tea. It'll make you feel better!" Hinamori sounded cheerfully from the other side of the door. At the sound of the voice, Orihime's heart wrenched and she stiffened beneath the Captain.

"You really shouldn't believe every rumor you hear." Aizen voiced gently as he teasingly tugged at the fastenings of her kosode.

"You mean- you mean you're not-" She stumbled over the words.

"I've _never _been interested in Hinamori," he reassured her with a knee-buckling smile while wasting no time in undoing the obi around her narrow waist. "You, on the other hand…" he answered with a searing kiss that sent a wave of trembles vacillating the subordinate's spine. With little effort he successfully opened the layers of her top and allowed his eyes to gloss hungrily across her pink skinned and flawless torso.

"Orihime…" Aizen voiced her name longingly and dove for her milky throat, drifting his wet kisses to the skin stretched across her collar bone. He hummed, pleased, when she whimpered in response.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou!" A male voice sounded from the hallway, "Please do not disturb Aizen-taichou. He's busy right now!" The Captain chuckled and lifted his amused gaze to greet Orihime's widened eyes.

"Oh yes, _very_" He uttered throatily. The red-head audibly gasped when he cupped one of her full and vulnerable breasts with his large hand. Ever so slowly he drifted to the other and greeted its erect and rosy center with a gentle but very wet lick. Squealing at the new sensation, she squirmed beneath his maneuverings.

"Busy? You shouldn't have allowed anyone in to meet with him! I told you the Taichou wasn't feeling well." Hinamori responded, much more sharply than when she had inquired at her knocking.

Orihime knew she should tell him to stop. To be engaging in such an activity with a _Captain_ in his _office _while _people_ were just outside the door was inappropriate in so many ways she couldn't decide which was the worse offense. Aizen clearly hadn't the same concerns. His brown hues glinted devilishly when he'd catch her uncertain gaze, daring her to push him away and forfeit the excitement he was inciting within her by mere touches of his mouth and hands.

"But-fukutaichou!" The foreign voice protested. "While you were gone he requested that someone from Division Four come to alleviate his headache-"

"Who?" Hinamori interrupted.

"Uh-ah-I-Inoue-fukutaichou!"

"Oh." The Vice-Captain responded tersely after a pause.

"Aizen-taichou-" Orihime managed to breath. He was nipping tenderly at her ribcage, leaving kisses and a stream of thrilling touches on her opposite side as he journeyed downward.

"Hmmm?" His mouth vibrated against her taut midriff.

"I'll just wait here until she's finished then." Hinamori's voice echoed again from the hallway.

'_Oh, God_,' Orihime thought when she heard Aizen chuckle to himself.

"I-" She swallowed, speaking up again. "I think Hinamori-fukutaichou is – upset." She nearly choked on her breath when his lips and fingers found the flat edge of her hakama that was shifting downward. "W-wait!" She wailed in panic. He lifted his head at her protest and kissed her mouth so gently that Orihime thought she might melt.

"It's alright," his voice soothed. "My fukutaichou…is very sensitive. She gets upset over many things daily." He explained, not sounding the least bit annoyed with either of them. "Are you upset?" Looking into his sincere gaze her lip began to quiver, her body was yearning for his continued touch, but she still felt horrendously guilty. "I just wish to… please you, Orihime. I couldn't bear it if you felt I was taking advantage of you. Do you not trust me?" There was a hint of hurt in his voice and she frowned.

"Yes, of course I do! I know you wouldn't! It…it's just," She suddenly felt like crying. Her entire form was frustrated, swollen with excitement that was held back from release. Without warning he kissed her again. Orihime moaned against his mouth when he pressed his hand into the fleshy part of her clothed thigh.

"Don't over think it," he requested with a whisper, giving her a small smile as he slowly reached inside the loosened garment. "For all anyone else knows, you're only here to cure a headache, right?" He groaned appreciatively when his fingers found their destination, brushing against the slick and satiny skin of her arousal. "Oh, Orihime…" he all but growled. She was biting back a scream but it escaped in a shriek when the pads of his fingers grazed past the most sensitive area of her neglected sex. Touching her gently, he watched the emotions run across her face through half-lidded and lusty eyes. Trying to stretch her body closer to his pleasing touch, she jerked her arm and sent a huge stack of papers tumbling over the desk. Her eyes flew open and he smirked to her.

"I'm s-sorry," she mumbled, barely coherent. Suddenly, he retracted his hand and boldly grabbed for the remaining garment's hem and pulled it away.

"It's quite alright," his smile seemed somehow innocent though he was pushing her toned legs apart. "I was hoping you'd make a mess." Just as she understood the innuendo he had left her to more thoroughly investigate the barely explored territory. Her mouth fell agape and every muscle in her body tightened at the feel of his lips caressing the painfully swollen flesh at the apex of her most private place.

"T-Taichou!" Orihime protested innocently, but drew in a sharp breath when he leisurely ran his warm and soft tongue against her already scalding core. Gaping toward him, her lungs devoid of air, she caught a brief glimpse of his dark eyes gleaming wickedly back. The multitude of pleasurable sensations she was feeling were overwhelming. She knotted her fingers into her flame colored locks as her thoughts alternated between the tightness in her abdomen and that hot, wet pressure teasing her riled sex.

She would have never in a million years imagined _Captain Aizen _to be so devilishly daring. His second in command was waiting for him just outside his door while he was…with his…

Her glossy eyes widened when a surge of pleasure rocketed her spine. Her tiny back arched against the flat surface and she cried loudly, her eyes watery from the utter relief and euphoria spreading through every inch of tense skin and sinew throughout her body. Though her hips were rolling, Aizen continued his sensual onslaught with languid licks, each one only enhancing her incredible release.

When he finally moved away from her, Orihime instantly experienced a sense of embarrassment. Though she had never experienced a sexual encounter with another before, she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to come so quickly. But those well-placed and sparing sweeps of his tongue were nothing short of _incredible._

"Oh my," He spoke throatily with a teasing grin. But the smile was short lived and he settled over her, pressing his clothed chest into her nakedness. His tousled brown hair was hanging around his face, but she still marveled in wonder at how beautiful he was, did he really need to wear those glasses? She felt like a puddle, or strawberry jam without a jar under those brown eyes.

"You spend every day tending to the needs of others." He spoke lowly, lazily brushing a strand of hair from her eyes. "Is there really _no one _to take care of you?" She parted her lips but hadn't the voice.

The answer to that was, _no, _of course. Even if she had been remotely interested in one of her peers she had never been brave enough to respond when and if they had made an advance. Suddenly, a realization clicked with her. Aizen had been persistent with his desires, enough to trap her into a room and earn himself a moment alone with her.

Perhaps she should have been turned off by the thought that he had likely planned this, but instead she felt renewed desire bubbling within her belly. She _wanted _him, and if she was going to learn anything from his lesson by action, she'd take it when the opportunity was before her in the flesh.

Tilting her mouth toward his, she returned the many kisses shared with her that day and he happily obliged. Sliding her thin fingers against black of his loose-fitting robes, she shakily pressed them into solid evidence of his true enthrallment with her. Springing from her lips, a guttural growl escaped the depths of his chest. Looking as if he were going to pounce, his cloudy gaze quickly cleared and he covered her hand with his.

"Have we forgotten ourselves, Fukutaichou?" He grinned mischievously. "I was under the impression that it was I who was to be thanking you." Trying to forget the fact that minus the shirt hanging off her shoulders that she was completely naked, Orihime racked her brain for a comeback to his witty reply.

"I think," she spoke up with a boldness she hadn't known existed. "That I could find mutual satisfaction with yours too…" Laughing quietly to himself he pushed the remaining fabric off of her shoulders.

"That, I can promise." He smirked. Orihime yelped when he rapidly pulled her nude body from the desk, and spun around to sit on the edge so that she was settled half on his lap with her knees resting against the polished surface on either side of him. Guiding her arms around his neck he flashed her a devious glance.

"Could you hold on? I'll only be a moment." He requested. Face full with a blush, she nodded and he released her back. Shrugging the honorable Captain's haori from his shoulders and arms, he made quick work of the sash at his waist. Orihime watched in wonder as his shirt fell open to reveal the gorgeously sculpted body within. His warmly tanned skin was pulled taut over his built chest and the little peeks she could see of his firm torso. He caught her mouth eagerly and reached to loop an arm around the small of her back using his other hand to loosen square edge of his hakama that had been sitting snuggly against him. Reclining backward, the elder man steered one of her trembling hands to his chest. Spanning her fingers against his warm skin he murmured to her encouragingly, working his mouth from her ear to down the curve of her neck.

Bravely reaching past the falling fabric of his hakama, Orihime swallowed her gasp when her fingers wrapped around his length. He groaned into her neck, smashing her body against his, the sensation of flesh against heated flesh galvanizing them both. His eternal patience with their sultry foreplay seemed to be wearing thin because not moments after her tiny fingers were wrapped around him he had readjusted her on his lap, acquainting his thick arousal with the slicked folds of her own. Briefly flashing his eyes to hers, she nodded and he pressed into her entrance ever so slowly.

"Ah, Orihime..." He growled.

She adjusted to his size surprisingly quickly, having been so thoroughly teased and attended to before entering her. Lifting her upward, she wrapped all her limbs around him allowing the Captain to move as he pleased. Each and every one of his thrusts was magnificent, as if he was pouring all of his energy into pleasing her. Supporting her back with both hands he leaned her backward and the pleasant strokes were suddenly intensified. His eyes raked over her body as she clung to him, wantonly rolling her hips in rhythm with his and demanding more of him.

"T-Taichou!" She begged him, he responding by burying his face into her shoulder and increasing the power behind his movements. Her release hit her so forcefully she thought her pelvis might explode. She didn't think anything could feel better than her first blissful orgasm, but from within he made her burst with pleasure reaching ever nerve and tip of her extremities. Her contracting passage claimed his satisfaction soon after she had stopped undulating on top of him. And for a genuine moment he held her smaller body against him, kissing and enjoying the scent of the crown of her sunset colored hair.

Awhile later she was fully dressed and exiting his office, the Fifth Division's captain following just behind her. Still in utter disbelief at how the afternoon had passed, she almost fell over upon spying Hinamori-fukutaichou seated alone in the hallway. When the petite girl quickly jumped to her feet, Orihime wished she had prepared herself a little more for facing her, but that turned out to be unnecessary, because as far as Momo Hinamori was concerned, Orihime Inoue, for the moment at least, didn't exist.

"Aizen-taichou!" She breathed excitedly brushing past the Fourth's vice-captain to stand in front of him. Unsure on how to act, Orihime merely blushed and stared toward the wall.

"Ah, hello Hinamori-kun." Aizen greeted her with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Very well now, thank you," he responded brightly, surprising Orihime when he settled a gentle hand against her shoulder blades. "Inoue-fukutaichou took good care of me." The girl's gray eyes widened at his comment and she nodded meekly, not trusting her expression to keeping her secret, she kept her eyes looking at anything but the two of them. "I was just seeing her out, all is well!" He added cheerily.

"Oh, ok," Hinamori responded, finally turning her eyes on Orihime. "You remember the way out right? Aizen-taichou should rest and keep away from the sunlight." The red head's eyes widened.

"Uh, yes of course I do!" Looking to Aizen she smiled. "Thank you- I mean, uh,"

"Nonsense Hinamori-kun," he laughed, "Right this way, Inoue-san." She caught his glass shielded eyes glinting amusingly down toward her as he led her down the halls. To no one's surprise, Momo hurriedly fell in step at Aizen's other side.

"Aizen-taichou," She inquired of him. "Next time you have a headache, I've researched several herbal remedies. I should be able to cure your ails in a jiff!" She piped in hopefully. A kind girl, Orihime rarely got irritated with anyone, but at the moment she would have rather preferred to bolt away from the compound than tolerate Momo's unintentional insults any longer.

"It was a rather throbbing and painful discomfort, Hinamori-kun," Aizen answered her, something about his choice in words making Orihime's cheeks grow hot. "Inoue-fukutaichou is quite the exceptional Shinigami you see," he continued with squeeze on the healer's shoulder, "If I were to experience such an ailment again, I'd go as far to say I wouldn't want anything or anyone else to care for it."

"Wow," Hinamori responded poking her head to look at Orihime whose face was enflamed with heat. "That's quite the compliment! If you'd like I can report it to Unohana-taichou for you!"

"Oh, um-" Orihime rubbed the back of her neck and caught Aizen's gaze, looking ever entertained as he peered at her from the side of his glasses. "Thanks, that'd be great, heh…"

When they finally arrived outside, Orihime slung her bag over her shoulder and bowed respectfully to both of them, cursing herself when she remembered Unohana's critique about being too formal.

"I'll be going now!" She waved cheerfully, trying not to let her gaze linger on Aizen for too long. "If anyone else is feeling under the weather just give us at Division Four a call." She said with a gung-ho swing of her arm.

'_Darn it," _she cursed herself, _'that couldn't have sounded anymore corny.' _ Spinning goofily on her heels she turned to leave when a soft spoken voice halted her.

"Inoue-fukutaichou," Captain Aizen spoke her name richly, "why don't you stop by my home tonight? The least I can do is treat you to dinner in exchange for taking up so much of your time."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all, really," she responded automatically, licking her lips when she caught a look from him reserved only for her. She wasn't a mind reader, but from his half smile she could tell he was promising her much more than _just_ dinner.

"Oh, you just can't refuse, Inoue-san!" Hinamori piped in. "We at Division Five always repay our debts, right Aizen-taichou?" She beamed toward the much taller Captain.

"That's right," he agreed happily. "Tenfold." He added slyly.

"Then you have quite the dinner to cook then! Don't worry Inoue-san; Aizen-taichou is a great cook!"

"Well," Aizen replied bashfully and rubbing the back of his head, "I try!"

"Um, ok then!" Orihime agreed, looking from Hinamori to Aizen with flushed features. "I guess I – should be going now, bye!"

"Goodbye, Inoue-fukutaichou," Aizen waved to her as she retreated.

After several steps her mind reeled about the strange yet exciting day and the evening that awaited her. There was…so much to do! She definitely needed a bath before she could even think about having a romantic dinner, and there were all those chores in the Fourth she still had to finish. Grinning giddily, she used shunpo to get back to the Barracks faster. She would just have to work quickly, then!

* * *

Hello!

This was written with the theme of "Keeping a Secret" which is our fan challenge theme currently in the AiHime Fan Club on Bleach Asylum! I hope I stayed on theme! It was pretty much just pure fan service/smut I suppose, but hopefully you enjoyed the tiny bit of plot/cuteness that there was. Please review if you liked it, and I can do more one-shots like this in the future if I get a good amount of feedback!

Thanks for reading,** please review!** Even if its anonymous *begs*

Thanks!

~El3


End file.
